


Always Love You

by WinterReadingerDixon67



Series: Marvel OneShots [25]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluffy Ending, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapping, Rape, Rumlow's a douche, Sexual Abuse, Torture, Violence, accidentally deleted this, other Avengers - Freeform, reposting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 04:41:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8830801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterReadingerDixon67/pseuds/WinterReadingerDixon67
Summary: Rumlow kidnaps the reader as a trap to get Bucky back. Reader gets pretty banged up, but the avengers save her in time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> If any of the triggers set you off, please don’t read this. This is pretty long for a one-shot, but I didn’t want to cut out anything.
> 
> ~~~I accidentally deleted this one while fixing some things :'( But I'm reposting it. It's going to be a long day.

“Bye Gerta, see you tomorrow!” You waved at the librarian, 80 years old and still kicking. “See you later dear. Tell hot buns that if he still wants that coffee, I’m always free.” Ever since you introduced Bucky to Gerta, it seemed as if she was 50 years younger. “I’ll send him your love.” You grabbed your bag, “Walk safely you here? Kindergarten class is coming tomorrow and I’m gonna need your energy boost.” She hands you your jacket, “I’ll be here bright and early.” With a final goodbye, you headed down the street to head home. Pulling out your phone, you sent a message to Bucky, ‘Heading home now. Do we need any groceries?’ A ding on your phone grabbed your attention. ‘Nope, all I need is for you to be here so we can finally celebrate. ;)’ It was your two year anniversary together and Bucky had something special planned. ‘You know I’ll always love you right?’ ‘And I’ll always love you. Be home in a few love.’ As you tucked your phone away you accidently bumped into someone, causing your bag to spill its contents on the pavement. 

“Oh sorry! I should’ve been looking where I’ve been going.” You crouched down and picked up your belongings. “No, it is my fault.” The man helped and stood up, your phone in his hand. “Boyfriend?” He gestured towards the screensaver, you smiled instantly. “Yeah, of two years.” “Then you’re exactly what we need.” Hands gripped your upper arms, pulling you towards an oncoming van. “Wait, what?” The side door opened, two men dragged you in, the man following you. “It’s time to call Sergeant Barnes.” That was the last thing you remember. The next thing you know is that you were in a damp room. Your arms were raised, considering you couldn’t feel them, you guessed you were here for some time. You lifted your head slowly due to pain shooting down your spine. Even though your vision was blurry, you could faintly take in your surroundings. Your body tensed as your eyes fell on a male figure advancing towards you. **  
**

“Hello (Y/N), sorry for the inconvenience, but I couldn’t take any chances.” The man chuckled, now standing in front of you caressed your cheek, tucking a strand of hair behind your ear before yanking your head back. You tried to shrink away, but the grip only tightened, “Oh sorry, did that hurt? Well, good. Let’s see if you’re as strong as he thinks.” He smiled and then slapped you. You groaned quietly, until he grabbed onto your chin roughly, bringing his burned scarred face close to yours. “What, that didn’t hurt? Let’s try again.” He slapped you again, swinging your head back as a small scream escaped.

You rolled your head back up to see your arms were covered with various cuts and what looked to be burns of some kind. You could also see that the rope tightly bound on your wrists were cutting deeply into your skin. “Who are you?” You murmured quietly, “What do I have that you want?”

“The names Rumlow love, and as for what I want? I’ll tell you this, you’re not a member of the avengers, you just work in a library. You’re just plain, good record and clean! Anyways, the thing that makes you special is the very special connection you have with Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes. He must be causing a ruckus right now to figure out where you are. It’s been a few days you see,” He walked behind you, snaking his arms around your waist, brushing his nose against your neck, “and it’s been really quiet here. Let’s change that.” CRACK You let out a high pitch scream as his fist collided with your ribs. He caressed your tear stained cheek one more time then he left. Your eyes closed as you fell unconscious once again.

* * *

Bucky walked around the common room; bags under his tired, dreary eyes, face pale, his unwashed hair tied in a messy bun. Still wearing the outfit he wore the day before. Losing you was his worst fear, however knowing who took you made it even worse.

“Bucky, I found some information you’re going to want to see.” Natasha walked towards him, handing him the file and turning on the screen. “Rumlow most definitely has her and he’s quite proud of it too.” He looked towards the screen to see (Y/N) hanging from the ceiling by her arms, only clad in her bra and panties. Feet barely touching the floor, cuts and bruises littering her pale skin. “Tell me, Nat, tell me where she is right now,” Bucky pleaded “I have to find her.”

“I understand Bucky, but you’re not going by yourself; it’s you he’s after.” He dropped the file on the table and sent Nat a glare. “Nat, we’re losing time, if we don’t leave now (Y/N) could be dead.” He watched as Nat pulled up a hologram of the complex. “Rumlow’s keeping her here on the bottom floor. He has a few agents on watch because he knows you’re coming. Which means he’s prepared.” He started to head out, when Steve walked in with Tony, “Let’s get her back Bucky.”

* * *

You weren’t entirely sure how much time has passed since Rumlow last visited you. He kept his visits brief, but what he did during that time left you wishing Bucky would come rescue you. Besides the torture, slaps, burns, and cuts, your body was completely numb from its hanging position.

“Hello (Y/N), have enough yet?” You scoff at him, “You wish scarface. I don’t understand what you’re using, but you’re obviously putting on the wrong burn cream.” The moment was soon cut short when his fist made contact with your ribs again. You sagged against the ropes, clenching your jaw at the pain, trying your best not to scream. “Those cuts look pretty bad love, I might as well get them cleaned up before your man arrives.” Your eyes opened wide as a shiver shook through you at what he had planned. “Let’s get them cleaned up yeah?” He whispered in your ear as he ran his hand across your side. You hated that you weren’t strong enough to stop him, but you were in no condition to do anything. Hanging from the ceiling, body numb and severely malnourished, all you could do was to ignore the feeling of his hands on you.

“It’s sad really, that he’s not going to be able to celebrate your anniversary. I bet he had everything planned out.” He said as he cupped your face in his hands. “Why don’t we have a celebration of our own?” He asked as he traced a path down your neck. “R-Rumlow please stop…” You begged, “Stop, please.” His hands moved back to your waist, “Now why would I do that?” Tears stung the back of your eyes as you watched everything he did to you. You wished you were unconscious again and forget the unwanted physical contact.

You kept hoping Bucky or someone would save you. You knew Bucky wouldn’t forget you, but what scared you was the reason why Rumlow wanted him back. Time passed before Rumlow returned with a glass of water, “You behaved nicely and you deserve a reward.” Your throat burned as the water made its way down. He brushed away your hair as he was about to lean forward until the sound of gunfire went off. He backed away and just grinned, “Just in time. Let’s go say hi to your boyfriend shall we?”  The sound of doors crushing, followed by some cursing came closer. The door of your room finally burst open, your heart skipped a beat as you saw Bucky in the doorway. His eyes searching frantically, landing on were you hung from the ceiling.

“(Y/N)?” He asked; you nodded as tears rolled down your bruised face. “I’m going to get you out okay?” You were about to respond until you saw Rumlow coming up behind Bucky. Before you could say anything, Bucky whipped around just as Rumlow was about to pull out his gun. The sound of punches and groans were the last thing you heard before you blacked out once again.

* * *

You woke up to the sound of constant beeping and a white room. You tried to stay calm as you took in your surroundings. Your breath quickened, you couldn’t remember what happened in the past few days. You were in a new room and weren’t sure what was going on as you started to hyperventilate. A brunette man sleeping on a chair beside you woke up. It was Bucky.

“(Y/N), it’s okay. You’re safe, you’re in the Avengers tower. Do you remember me?” You wanted to say yes but you weren’t sure if it was another of Rumlow’s mind games. “Just squeeze my hand one time for yes, two for no.” He slowly intertwined his right hand in yours as you weakly squeezed it once. “That’s great.” He smiled at you, “That’s really great.” The smile drooped slightly, “(Y/N), you’ve been here for 3 days. Luckily Nat found you where you were being held before it was too late. You remember Nat right?” He smiled again when you squeezed his hand once. He placed a soft kiss on your knuckles, “You’re safe now; you’re home.” Your breath evened out as you slowly brought your hand to rest against his cheek.

“Bucky….” You croaked in a scratchy voice.

“Don’t say anything (Y/N),” He stopped you “you need to rest, Bruce should be here soon okay?” You nodded and he stood up from the chair, just as Bruce walked in. You grabbed onto Bucky’s hand tighter, preventing him from leaving. “Don’t go Bucky, p-please don’t leave me.” Bucky nodded at you and sat back down, holding your hand in both of his. “I’ll be right here.” You listened as Bruce explained to you what your body has endured and how you’ve been responding well to treatment. It was straightforward and to the point. He lowered your painkiller dose and took a few quick notes, then leaving the both of you to sit in silence. “(Y/N)….you don’t have to tell me, but…do you remember what happened?” You nod slowly.

“I remember most of it….” You tried to explain as you took a shaky breath. “I remember leaving work, talking with you on the phone. Then it all went by so fast, he shoved me in a…in a van a-and…”

“You don’t need to tell me (Y/N)..” You shook your head, “He had his hands on me, he wanted to kill you. H-he wanted…..” You burst into tears as the memories flooded back. Bucky stood up and sat down next to you, holding you against him. “You’re safe now (Y/N), no one’s going to hurt you anymore.” He placed a delicate kiss on your forehead as you cried against him. “I’ll always love you doll.”

* * *

Through your weeks of recovery, Bucky practically ordered you to stay in the tower. You didn’t mind since you basically stayed in Bucky’s room the whole time anyways. Even though you knew you were safe, you still had nightmares of Rumlow’s hands all over you, his touch still lingering. You often woke up screaming, but Bucky was always there to comfort you. To protect you in his strong arms until you went back to sleep. Nat sat with you during every session with the psychologist Tony hired to help you. You eventually called Gerta to let her know you were fine and being taken good care of.

After months of recovery and multiple sessions with the psychologist, you began to feel better. Your life started to get back on track. You managed to sleep better, the food you ate stayed down. You were healing and Bucky was by your side every step of the way. The two of you were currently cuddling in his bed watching a movie of some kind, you weren’t paying too much attention to it. You were too focused on the way his fingers gently played with your hair, stopping every few minutes to place a kiss on your head. “Bucky are you okay?” You looked up as you asked him.

“I should’ve been there, protected you. It’s my fault this happened to you.” You sat up and paused the movie before turning to face him. “James Buchanan Barnes, stop this right now.” Responding sternly, “What happened, happened. I’m alive thanks to all of you.” Grabbing his metal hand in yours, using the other one to turn his face to look at you. “I knew you wouldn’t abandon me, that you would save me. And you did.” You pressed your lips against his; you moved them slowly, savoring his mouth as if it was the last thing on earth. He moved his hands to your waist pulling you to him, holding onto you tightly as if you were going to leave him again. You ran your hands through his hair and melted into his embrace. Delighting the warmth and comfort it gave you.

“I love you so much (Y/N), I’ll always love you.” He said breaking the kiss after a few minutes. “And I’ll always love you Bucky.” You kissed his lips one more time and then curled yourself in his lap, resting your head on his chest. Listening to the steady beating of his heart as the movie continued to play; thrilled to be home safe in your lover’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm moving some things around, so if you notice some changes this is why. Sorry for any inconvenience I might cause you


End file.
